CHAMOMILE
by Cutebei
Summary: Karena Namjoon sangat tahu betul, ia tidak butuh menu spesial Seokjin atapun teh chamomile yang dikenal bisa membantu hati dan pikiran menjadi lebih santai, karena ia tahu betul yang dibutuhkannya hanyalah Kim Seokjin. NamJin. AU.


CHAMOMILE

KIM NAMJOON x KIM SOEKJIN

AU – T

.

If you don't like, step back please.

Typo? Other half of me.

.

.

.

Membuka sebuah cafe adalah cita-cita Seokjin sejak kecil. Kemampuan memasak yang diturunkan oleh mamanya adalah salah satu faktor kuat hingga iya disini sekarang, disebuah cafe sederhana dengan letak strategis. Cafe yang ia rintis kecil-kecilan dengan jiri payah sendiri setelah mendingan sang mama tiada.

Sudah jam setengah dua belas waktu Korea Selatan dan Seokjin masih sibuk di dapur dengan pekerjaannya. Para pegawainya sudah pulang, menyisakan Seokjin yang sedang bereksperimen ; mencoba meracik menu baru.

Seokjin dengan dapur merupakan perpaduan lengkap yang sepadan. Layaknya kopi dan gula, saling melengkapi. Maka tak ayal, bila si manis yang merupakan koki utama juga pemilik kafe sederhana ini, tidak bisa digubris saat sedang menghabiskan waktunya di dapur.

Berbeda dengan kali ini, saat ketukan nyaring di pintu café tiba-tiba membuyarkan konsentrasi nya. Dengan sedikit mendengus, Seokjin dengan segera pergi ke arah pintu masih dengan pakaian koki lengkap ; celemek dengan buff berwarna pink untuk menghalau poninya yang jatuh ke mata.

Makian sudah terasa diujung lidah Seokjin saat pintu cafenya ia buka, namun niatnya runtuh saat melihat sesosok lelaki dengan setelan hitam ditambah masker dan topi yang Seokjin hafal betul kini tengah menutupi rambut yang dicat blonde.

"Masuklah."

Seokjin tersenyum manis saat wajah yang sedari tadi tertunduk kini menengadah menatapnya, kemudian berjalan masuk mendahuluin Seokjin yang tengah menutup pintu cafe kembali.

Lelaki yang Seokjin persilahkan masuk memilih salah satu kursi dengan letak strategis menghadap ke arah jendela besar dengan pemandangan langit malam juga perkotaan yang sepi.

Seokjin tidak banyak bicara, lebih memilih kembali ke dapur untuk menyiapkan minuman juga camilan malam untuk mereka berdua santap.

.  
.

.

"Beruntung sekali kau datang sekarang," Seokjin tersenyum cerah, tangannya sibuk menata teko dan cangkir, "ada resep spesial, dan kau musti mencobanya." senyumannya masih berkembang, apalagi saat tangannya menaruh satu piring besar cookies dengan cheese cake di dalamnya pada dataran meja.

"Chamomile," Seokjin menuangkan isi teko panasnya ke dua cangkir kosong yang masing-masing kini terisi penuh, "aku yaking seseorang yang di kenal dengan si Sexy Brain akan mengetahuinya dengan mudah." tatapan tertarik yang dilayangkan teman minumnya membuat senyum Seokjin makin berkembang, terlebih saat tangan besar si lelaki didepannya kini melepas topi juga masker yang ia kenakan.

Belum ada sahutan berarti dari lawan bicara Seokjin, namun Seokjin dengan sabar menunggu sambil sibuk mengunyah cheese cake yang lumer di lidahnya. Rasa yang membuat Seokjin jatuh cinta semakin dalam, ini terasa sama.

Ya, sama saat dirinya jatuh cinta pada sosok lelaki di depannya.

"Apa aku terlihat menyedihkan?"

Pertanyaan tiba-tiba yang membuat Seokjin mendongkak dengan mata membulat sambil bibirnya terbuka hendak menyuapkan cheese cake ke dalam mulutnya. Sebuah kekehan lolos dari lawan bicara Seokjin, membuat semburat merah jambu menghiasin pipi tembam Seokjin terlebih saat tangan hangatnya mengelus lembut permukaan kulit Seokjin yang memerah.

"Kau benar-benar hyung," kembali suara berat lolos dari pemiliknya yang memberi jeda membuat rasa penasaran, "benar-benar bisa memberikanku ketenangan." sebuah senyum terpaksa menerpa penglihatan Seokjin. Membuat hatinya rerasa sesak.

"Nam, bicaralah. Kumohon," semestinya Seokjin tidak berbicara selembek ini apalagi mendesak sosok yang dicintainya untuk berbicara. Harusnya ia yang kuat disaat seperti ini, meyakinkan Namjon-nam- bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja, dan dia disini. Ada untuknya, selalu.

"Aku baaru saja bertemu dengan Mot's Eaeon, kami berdiskusi beberapa hal," tangan Namjoon merambat kebawah. Menyusuri lekuk wajah Seokjin yang berakhir mengganggam jemari hangat milik Seokjin, "dan aku harap. Kau tidak bertanya menganai apa dan bagimana." Namjoon menekan jemarinya lebih erat, memberitahu Seokjin bahwa ia sangat membutuhkannya, membutuhkan Seokjinnya.

Namjoon yang notabenenya adalah kekasih Seokjin yang merupakan seorang _komposer_ dari sebuah agensi yang kini tengah melonjak namanya karena lagu-lagu yang Namjoon ciptakan membuat gebrakan besar. Namun, ditengah kebesaran itu, pastilah ada penyempit. Layaknya sekarang, Namjoon tengah duduk dihadapan Seokjin dengan wajah muram karena sebuah masalah yang tidak boleh Seokjin ketahui.

Seokjin yang sedari tadi diam berkutat dengan fikirannya, menatap dalam-dalam pada obsidian hitam yang kini meredup tidak seperti biasanya. Meyakinkan diri untuk bungkam, Seokjin beranjak dari duduk untuk berpindah ke sisi Namjoon tanpa melepas pegangan tangan mereka. Mengabaikan dua gelas cangkir teh chamomile yang berangsur mendingin.

"Tentu aku akan menuruti yang satu itu, tapi" Seokjin semakin mendekat, tangannya yang bebas terangkat mengelus lembut helaian blonde Namjoon. Membawanya mendekat kearah tubuhnya yang kini tengah berdiri disisi tubuh Namjoon, "biarkan aku memelukmu sampai pagi." Seokjin mendekap kepala Namjoon di perutnya, mengelus punggung kokohnya. Memberikan pijatan kecil pada bahunya yang melemas, dengan beban berat yang Namjooon pikul.

"Tidak ingin, tidak ingin sampai pagi," Namjoon menggesekkan wajahnya ke perut Seokjin, mencari kehangatan diantara wewangian tubuh Seokjin yang begitu ia sukai. Memberikannya ketenangan yang tidak bisa ia dapatkan dari orang lain maupun teh chamomile, "tidak sampai pagi. Karena aku ingin kau memelukku selamanya. Selama yang kita bisa." Seokjin tersentak saat Namjoon menyentak tubuhnya, memeluknya dengan erat seperti tidak ada hari esok dengan sebelah tangan yang masih saling menggenggam, meremas satu sama lain.

Seokjin tersenyum tipis, mengiyakan jawaban Namjoon dengan membalas pelukannya tidak kalah erat juga telapak tangan yang tiada henti mengelus punggung Namjoon. Membuat si empunya semakin merasa nyaman dalam pelukannya.

Biarkan hari ini Namjoon menjadi bayi besar yang manja. Biarkan hari ini sisi lemahnya egois. Biarkan saja teh chamomile yang kian mendingin dan menangis di dataran meja yang dengan tega mereka abaikan. Karena Namjoon sangat tahu betul, ia tidak butuh menu spesial Seokjin atapun teh chamomile yang dikenal bisa membantu hati dan pikiran menjadi lebih santai, karena asam amino yang terkandung dalam teh chamomile berperan sebagai obat penenang yang ringan.

Namjoon tidak butuh semua itu, karena Namjoon selalu mendapat ketenangan hatinya, selalu mendapatkan asam aminonya dari sosok yang kini tengah ia dekap erat, Kim Seokjinnya.

.

.  
.

Dapur, 19:00 KST.

 _"Seokjin?"_

"Hallo? Ah ya, ini aku Yoon. Ada apa?"

 _"Kau sudah membaca berita mengenai Misogyny di lirik lagu Namjoon?"_

"..."

 _"Sudah kuduga kau tidak tahu. Cobalah mencari tahu, dan jangan tanyakan mengenai detailnya pada Namjoon. Akan aku jelaskan nanti."_

"A-aku tidak bermaksud tidak perhatian, hanya tadi caf-"

 _"Aku mengerti. Dengar, sekarang kau tahu betul apa yang harus dilakukan. Dia membutuhkanmu jin."_

"Ya, aku mengerti . Terimakasih banyak yoon."

.

.

.

END

Ini sudah H+2 lebaran, tapi biar aku mengucapkan Minal Aidin Wal Faizin.

Mohon maaf lahir dan batin^^

Akhir-akhir ini mood jelek, jadi maafkan kalau The Diary belum di lanjut *bow*

Fanfic ini ada karena kegalauan dan moment NamJin yang kian bertambah banyak.

#HugNamjoon


End file.
